Out Of Darkness: Part 1 of the Dnaaryan Trillogy
by Kyrsten Ruk
Summary: AU that takes place after the NJO. A race of beings from the uncharted parts of the galaxy's core threatens to destroy the fragile state of the galaxy.
1. Prologue

The thrum of the engines must have awakened him. It was the only conclusion his foggy mind could reach at the moment. The cabin slowly materialized into existence before Anakin Skywalker's eyes, as he lay motionless on the ship's bunk, the walls of a hyperberic chamber surrounding him. I must be on the Emperor's shuttle. The thought came unbidden, giving him a cause to smile and regretted it immediately. Closing his eyes, he reached inward with the Force to alleviate the excruciating pain that wracked his entire body.

He felt Luke's presence in the cabin before he heard him enter.

"How do you feel, Father," Luke inquired as he studied readouts on a nearby monitor.

Anakin regarded his son wordlessly for a few minutes before answering; his voice a rancor's growl when he spoke at last.

I thought I told you to let me

die!"

Luke had been prepared for this. He couldn't blame Anakin for expressing the ingratitude he felt. The fact that Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader had a lot to answer for and could go nowhere without being recognized was irrefutable. Luke wondered if his father's wish to die had been a result of beholding a nightmarish future that included imprisonment, grueling interrogation, and execution. Perhaps his father's assessment had been completely accurate... Maybe he would have been better off dead. With a deep sigh, Luke shoved the doubts he was entertaining aside and began plotting the next stage of events.

"Perhaps if you removed my armor and burned it, the Rebellion and the Empire may assume I am dead."

Luke smiled to himself and thanked the Force silently that his father was beginning to take part in the scheme for his own preservation.

"Do you feel well enough to fly?"

"I have no choice. I believe I can make it back to Corruscant if I put myself in suspended animation for the trip." With that, Anakin attempted to reposition himself and return to a fitful slumber.

Luke slipped out of the cabin, making sure the hyperberic dome was securely locked in place over his father.

Moments later, Luke returned to rouse him and inform him of their recent landing on Endor. He found Anakin sitting up, waiting for him.

The older Jedi's face bore a determined look as he struggled to his feet. With Luke's aid, he shuffled to the cockpit and collapsed into the pilot's couch. He offered his son a salute as he powered up the Imperial shuttle.

"May the Force be with you, Father." Luke said, returning the gesture.

"And with you, Son."

Without further delay, Luke slipped from the cockpit and into the cool sylvan night, armor slung over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. ILM does.

a/n: Sorry this has taken so long to post. If I get more reviews, I'll post sooner. Please bear with me.

Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Hope you like this next chapter.

20 Years later…

Luke Skywalker stood atop the roof of the Imperial Palace watching as the sun set over Coruscant, painting the city in shades of red, yellow and lavender. As he gazed skyward, he caught a glimpse of a satellite-like shape

that froze his blood. He recognized the silhouette of a miniature moon immediately as it hovered over the city-world. It reminded him of a cold, lidless eye of death as it hung there, searching for whom it might destroy.

He recalled memories of the past: battles with the Empire, his near-termination at the hands of Palpatine and the destruction of the Death Star. He also recalled that Coruscant had been a battleground for both New Republic forces and those of the Imperial remnant. He wondered which warlord managed to gather up courage and ambition to attack.

Luke took the rooftop stairs two at a time and sprinted through the palace to find Leia. He raced into her office, colliding with Admiral Drayson who was on his way out. He apologized to him and turned to Leia.

"You've seen it, too" Leia asked, giving her twin brother an anxiety-ridden look.

"Leia, I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Oh, great," Leia sneered, glancing up at the ceiling and folding her arms. She sensed her brother's uneasiness and

understood him completely. The New Republic was barely holding together after the Yuuzhan Vong onslaught and strong feelings of mistrust lingered within and outside the council chambers like a foul stench. The realization that due to the war, military resources and personnel were scarce offered her no peace of mind.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. ILM does.

a/n: Two chapters in one night!!! It's a record!!!Lol Hopefully this will work.

I know things seem pretty weird now, but it'll make sense later. Please keep reading. 

Xeth Skywalker, Darth Vader sat languidly in the co-pilot's chair of the newest built Imperial Death Star. He was annoyed with the sluggishness displayed by the ranks of stormtroopers under him. He idly glanced toward the pilot's seat and noticed the young stormtrooper lieutenant nodding at the controls. Rising to his feet and stretching, he approached the slumbering lieutenant.

"Do you realize how easily you can be dispatched, Lieutenant," Vader growled, wishing he could subject the lieutenant to the acrimonious glare of his eyes, hidden beneath his black breather mask and helmet. At Vader's words, the lieutenant saluted hurriedly. However, Vader was unimpressed. He dismissed the lieutenant and took the controls himself.

Waiting until he was sure no one was around, and letting a sigh escape him, he removed the black helmet. He shrugged his shoulders, enjoying the feel of freedom. He yearned for life-long independence from the ghastly helmet. However, he knew this was an impossible dream.

He frowned to himself as he recalled the insolence and slovenliness of his men; wondering how he could have been so naive. He had done everything in his power to discard anything he considered inhumane, regardless of whether it fell under indoctrination protocol or not. Instead of rising to new heights of intelligence and perfection as Vader had hoped, they had become a band of indolent, neglectful buffoons. He knew about their plans to mutiny, and cursed himself for eliminating the mind-control drugs and emotional suppressants his father and the Emperor Palpatine had made such thorough use of.

Tension had been building between the stormtroopers and himself. It had all begun with the failure of the navicomputer which brought them into uncharted space in the deep core. While there, they had been brutally attacked by a race of malicious beings who called themselves Dnaaryans. They made hurried repairs to the navicomputer and escaped with heavy casualties; leaving the Death Star with a solitary squadron of fighters to defend it, and what one could barely classify as a skeleton crew aboard. Debate had arisen over whether or not the Rebellion should be alerted to this threat, and Vader refused to conceal such valuable information. The Empire could use their assistance now, considering the staggering loss of men and ships. He knew that insurrection was inevitable. It wouldn't be long before it erupted like molten lava. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he broke into a cold sweat, realizing that the time to strike had come at last. He slipped back into his helmet before anyone saw him.

As he finished resealing it, an angry mob of high-ranking stormtroopers entered the room. Things happened with terrifying speed. Vader found himself no longer at the controls but on his back on the deck plates, looking up at an extremely furious captain. The captain, looking confused, kept raising and lowering his hands, first, touching his blaster, then appearing to reach for Vader's helmet. He thought for a while and then dropped rapidly to Vader's level, straddling him. The captain commenced to unseal the helmet. He succeeded, and then stood up.

"Now, what will you do, Lord Vader?" the stormtrooper laughed derisively.

Vader rose slowly, his mind whirling. He ran into the unsuspecting captain, knocking him over. Vader scooped up the ill-fated trooper's blaster and stood over him. Not thinking, Vader aimed the blaster at the stormtrooper's chest. The captain grasped the helmet tighter against him. Vader's senses returned to him, and he realized he couldn't win this way. Taking a deep breath, Vader raised a clenched fist. The captain gasped for breath, as if he were being strangled, and flew against the far wall. He landed, dead on the floor.

His nerves being calmed, Vader retrieved his helmet and set it on his head. With his breathing making a roaring sound, he turned, daring any one of the other troopers present to challenge him. Gradually, they filed out, except one who managed to pick up

Vader's fallen lightsaber. The trooper slowly approached Vader, activating the Jedi weapon.

Vader, once again relying on the Force, circled the trooper, playing defenseless. Pain shot through the trooper's right arm. The officer quickly dropped the saber and clutched his arm as a fire raged beneath his skin. Vader picked up his weapon and glared down at the man."What do you want?" Vader demanded walking towards the trooper."N-n-nothing, sir," stammered the trooper.Vader proceeded to put a constricting hold on the officer to make breathing difficult and, eventually, to get information from him."Speak up, or I shall finish you," Vader growled."We want control of this ship. Surrender, or die!""Never!" Vader roared. The stormtrooper picked up a blaster and aimed it at the

formidable being towering menacingly over him. "We'll see about that," the stormtrooper said insolently."No one will see about anything! As long as I am in charge of this ship, you are powerless to defy me!" The trooper dropped the blaster and prepared to leave. A strong, cold hand caught him suddenly by the arm."Yes, Lord Vader?" the man asked, shaking."Tell your shiftless band of rubbish to grab their gear, load what ships they find, and leave." The stormtrooper stood, shocked. This couldn't be the same Lord Vader, who, only a short time earlier, threatened to kill him. A shiver of gratitude passed through him as he turned and saluted Vader on his way out.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. ILM does.

A/n: I'm sorry this has taken so long. Thanks for your patience and to all of you who've reviewed before. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.  Tatooine. Night. Dreaming. The feeling of extreme terror everywhere. Inescapable, penetrating cold. Trying to move, failing. Darkness broken only by the occasional blurred shadow. A voice, speaking words unintelligible to the ear. Pain. Anakin Skywalker woke with a start, his sheets twisted around his sweat-soaked form. Not caring to revisit the images that haunted his sleep, he dressed quietly and slipped outside the small, weathered house he'd been living in for the past twenty years. He permitted himself to drift into a light meditative trance and allowed the Force to pervade his every fiber as he expanded his awareness through the cosmos. After gaining a semblance of peace through the Force, he strode over to his workshop and studied all of his next day's work. As he did so, he reflected on his past, a past full of wrongs which he wished to make right. He had worked industriously for the Empire, which had thrown him face to face with Princess Leia, whom he would find to be his daughter. He knew that the day would come when he would eventually face her again, this time to apologize for mentally torturing her while she was held captive on the first Death Star. Several thought that he had died but it had been a rumor. Many days he wished it were true. Anakin Skywalker, unknown savior of the New Republic was alive! 

He had been plagued by the same nightmare for the last several nights; and, like every time before, he wondered what it all meant. Each night, he'd immerse himself in the Force to quiet the screams of those who were tortured and dispatched before his own eyes. More often than not, his thoughts would return to the Emperor's bleak throne room aboard the second death Star… He permitted himself to relax, only to become aware of the sputtering whine of a Correllian light stock freighter's laboring engines.

/This is going to be an even longer night than I thought/ he sighed as he made a slight adjustment to his loose-fitting robes and strode to meet the captain of the ship as it landed. 

Han Solo unleashed a highly creative stream of profanity as more alarms blared in his ears. Of all the places he could've landed for repairs on his ship, why in the name of the Force did it have to be Tatooine! He'd gotten new parts for the Falcon, and had spent two whole weeks crawling all over the ship, making certain everything was in proper working order.

/Instead of returning on time to Coruscant, I'll be holed up on this backwater planet where some no-name mechanic will charge a small fortune to do a mediocre repair job/ Han sighed as he set the ship down. A tall man in the traditional loose-fitting Tatooine garb strode towards the Falcon and greeted Han courteously when he debarked. Han studied him carefully as the man introduced himself as Redav Htrad. Htrad was lean and muscular with a broad chest that made him seem larger and intimadating. He also wore a respirator unit that concealed his face. ?What seems to be the trouble? Htrad asked, as he gave the exterior of the Falcon a quick once-over. "Got me," Solo sighed. "I just replaced the power couplings and the fuel lines, and I recalibrated the engines. It started going critical a few kliks out.? Htrad regarded the Falcon again briefly then disappeared into his cluttered workshop. He returned shortly with a large toolbox on repulsors and approached the ship. "Perhaps I can straighten this out for you," he offered in his Core-world accent. "Good luck. Me and two friends of mine tried to make some improvements, but it's always had problems." Htrad nodded as he squeezed his large bulk into the service well of the ship. 

"What news from Coruscant?" Htrad asked as he extracted a hydrospanner from the immense toolbox. He'd heard that rebuilding was ahead of schedule and hoped eventually to relocate there.

Tatooine was one of the last places Anakin Skywalker ever wished to see again, but until he got himself together and the time was right, it had been an ideal place to stay. Here, you could be whoever you wanted and nobody would ask any questions. Too many spacer types were in the same position and wouldn't pry into his affairs. He'd been surprised to see none other than Han Solo, one of many people he owed penance to outside his door.

/H'm, YT1300. Amazing what he's done here/ Anakin thought as he studied all of the jury-rigged components and the tangle of wiring that connected everything. He'd offered to give Han a place to stay, but Solo was reluctant to leave his ship while some doubtless incompitent stranger was fiddling around with it.

"No more incompitent than the ones who did this.? He snorted as he removed three parts that he had no clue of their purpose. He removed them and placed them on the deck before him. Finding several more, he threw these on top of the small pile.

"What is this!" he bellowed after extracting several more irrelevant parts. "I could build new engines with all of these spare parts!"

He succeeded in repairing the engines and installed two new droid brains, and then brought the ship online to check his work.

A/N: Fear not, oh beloved readers. I will explain all. Please hang on.


End file.
